Fellowship of Partners
by CloudyRose06
Summary: Aragorn remembers the friendships that were formed between the Fellowship of the Ring, including that of Legolas and Gimli. He also laments on the loss of Boromir.


**FELLOWSHIP OF PARTNERS**

Being part of the Fellowship of the Ring was truly a blessing for me, but at the same time very tedious because our Company was so well diverse. Now I've been in some fellowships before, though only small ones. But most of the time when I'm out on my adventures, I usually find myself leading an army against a horde of orcs. I've led a small portion of the Gondorian army during my time as Thorongil for a short while, then took over the leadership over the Rangers since Aravir's death.

Now don't get me wrong. I do very well with leadership. It's in my blood. A blood of Kings. But throughout most of my life, I wasn't so sure if I was really able to lead the people towards victory. Because I knew what had happened to Isildur, on that fateful day. I may be Isildur's heir and not Isildur himself, but still the same blood runs through my veins even to this day. The same weakness. I knew my journey towards reclaiming the throne was not an easy task, even if it was only to distract Sauron and his allies. Even if it was for Arwen. There are those who would differ with me on that matter, but my doubts still lie. After all, reclaiming Anduril and releasing the Oathbreakers was the first step to redeeming my family's honor. I'm sure Boromir would've been proud of me, even if we've had our differences at first.

Speaking of Boromir and his family, it was quite dysfunctional at best. The true reason Boromir traveled to Rivendell was not only because of the dream he and his brother Faramir had about the fall of Numenor, but it was rather that he was sent there by his father to retrieve the One Ring. The rest of the Fellowship and myself did not find this out until near the end of the war. Denethor may have been a great Steward in his prime, but he was weak in tending to favor Boromir while Faramir was the one that suffered for it. That fact has almost sickened me to the core, so much that if Denethor were still alive it'll take much self-control not to give him a brutal beatdown. This dark part of me also wished that Faramir was in the Fellowship and not Boromir, because I could sense in him that he would fare far better against the Ring's powers even if he did intend to only take the Ring to his father at first. Pretty much every member of that family is weak, though it's fair to say I'm no better than they are. Perhaps the death of the mother might have something to do with it. Faramir and I have maintain contact since the end of the war, though we're still nowhere near as Frodo and Sam, or Merry and Pippin. Or even Legolas and Gimli for that matter.

Legolas and Gimli. Elf and Dwarf. One from each opposing race. Graceful agility versus brute strength. Different from each other in every way. Yet, they became the best of friends since our escape from Moria. They may not have traveled together through the hells of Mordor, or split to join seperate armies. They were warriors in their own right, still very competitive to each other as long as I've known them, though Legolas (besides Gandalf) has known me longer than anyone else in the Fellowship. Actually, most of the Elves have known me longer, being the immortal kind. For Elves, from the Mirkwood strand in particular, their fight with the Dwarves stemmed way back to the First Age during the fall of Doriath. Both races have a long way to go before they are able to overcome their animosity, but Legolas and Gimli being friends to the end (even though they do have their moments) was definitely the first step. Their competition of who kills the most would still infuriate me and the Hobbits to no end, though Merry and Pippin may have gotten into it as well - but combining their kills in order to rank up to the likes of an Elf and a Dwarf.

There are times when I'm envious of my friends, with each friendship that have stemmed from their journeys. Frodo and Sam live in a house together. Merry and Pippin live in a house together. Legolas and Gimli are currently sight-seeing all over Middle-earth together. All six of them even celebrated the birth of our company in the Shire while I unfortunately have to tend to my royal duties. If it weren't for Denethor's request, Boromir and I would've been better friends. Eomer and Faramir were both pretty close to replacing Boromir for me but they don't feel the same. It's quite an overkill being King Elessar sometimes, as well as one of the (un)lucky ones. Elrond has had his share with Gil-galad before the latter's gruesome death at the hands of Sauron. From what I've read in the literature back in Rivendell, there was a man named Turin and his Elf companion Beleg - much like myself and Legolas as a matter of fact. Both of their lives ended tragically, much more so for Turin.

Some would say that friendships like the ones between myself and the rest of the Fellowship are truly the Valar's greatest of all gifts. Though I had no idea what that truly meant... until now.


End file.
